1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to well site safety and maintenance systems and, in particular, to a system and method to contain proppant spillage during drilling and fracturing operations at a well site.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydraulic fracturing has been used for decades to stimulate production from conventional oil and gas wells. The practice consists of pumping fluid into a wellbore at high pressure. Inside the wellbore, the fluid is forced into the formation being produced. When the fluid enters the formation, it fractures, or creates fissures, in the formation. Water, as well as other fluids, and some solid proppants, are then pumped into the fissures to stimulate the release of oil and gas from the formation.
The proppants used in hydraulic fracturing operations are typically stored in sand bins, or other proppant storage devices. As the proppant is deposited in the sand bins, or as it exits the sand bins, a large amount of dust may be propagated, which will accumulate within the sand bin. This dust can create dangerous conditions. For example, in open sand bins, the dust may leave the sand bin and spread to surrounding areas, causing health hazards to people in the vicinity of the fracturing operation.
In addition, the proppant exits the sand bins onto conveyor belts that carry the proppant on to a blender, which incorporates the proppant into the fracturing fluid to be pumped into the well. During the course of depositing the proppant onto the conveyors, and conveying the proppant to the blenders, some of the proppant may be spilled onto the ground around the machinery. Such a waste of proppant can be costly.